


Best Birthday Ever

by katdefbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	Best Birthday Ever

“This must be a dream” you say to yourself as you awaken to the smell of pancakes, bacon and eggs. You didn’t want to open your eyes in fear that you really were still dreaming.

“It’s not a dream baby” a voice says in between feather light kisses peppered on your face. You open your eyes to a bright loving smile from your boyfriend as you lean in to his touch with his hand on your cheek. “Happy birthday, my love” he says before leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on your lips.

“Thank you” you say with a smile as he pulls away. You look over behind him and notice a tray of food by your bedroom door. He looks back with you and chuckles before heading over to grab the tray.

“Breakfast is served my queen” he says with a kiss on your temple as he laid out the tray in front of you. Your mouth almost started to water at the sight. There were pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, fruits and of course, coffee. All your favourites to have for breakfast when you have the time to make them.

“Jaebum, you didn’t have to do all this” you say as you pick up a piece of bacon to shove in your mouth. He gives you a chuckle before replying.

“Of course, I did baby. It’s your birthday and you’re going to be spoilt today. No complaints” he says as he grabs your hand and drags it towards his lips so he can give it a kiss.

“At least join me?” you invite while holding out a piece of bacon towards him.

“I would love to”

* * *

After breakfast, the two of you washed the dishes together while cutely nudging each other and sharing pecks here and there. He then told you to jump in the shower and get ready because your next birthday present was on the way.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” Loud voices scream out as you step out of your bedroom.

“Hani? Mina?” You are in disbelief at the people standing in front of you. You didn’t think any of them would be here as your best friends had been very busy. “What? How?”

“Jaebum organised it all” Hani points to your smirking boyfriend by the kitchen counter. You mouth a thank you to him before going to hug your best friends.

“We’re going shopping and getting you all dolled up for tonight!” Mina said excitedly. “Hurry up and say goodbye to your boyfriend so we can get started!”

“There’s another surprise tonight?” You raise an eyebrow in question as you walk up to him and wrap your arms around his shoulders.

“The last one, I promise. You’ll love it” he says as he puts his hands on your waist to pull you in closer so that he could lean in for a kiss, which you happily give him. You both hear a chorus of “gross” before both chuckling. “You go and have fun. I love you” Jaebum says with a last peck on your temple.

“I love you too, Jaebum”

* * *

After hours of countless laughter and shopping, it’s dark out by the time you finally make it back home. You knew the girls had been keeping you out as long as possible to give Jaebum more time for his last surprise but you really didn’t mind. You have missed your friends.

“Baby, I’m home” you announce your presence as you enter your apartment, completely unaware of your surroundings for the time being. Once you turn around, you are in awe of what was in front of you.

The hallway from the door to your bedroom was littered with red rose petals and every spot in your apartment was flooded with bouquets of red roses. You slowly take off your shoes and walk further in to your home as slowly as you could so that you could take everything in.

“Jaebum?” You call out but there was no answer. You carefully follow the petal path until you reach your bedroom, and the path stops by your bed where your favourite onesie was and a single red rose with a note that read:  _meet me on the rooftop and make sure you put those on_. You couldn’t help the smile that graces your face as you quickly change and head out to the roof.

* * *

You open the door to the roof and follow the fairy lights that litter the path until you eventually round the corner and open your mouth in shock at what’s in front of you. Jaebum had set up a giant projector on one corner of the terrace and had a pillow fort across from it filled with blankets. To the right side of the terrace, you could see a table for two set up with candles and some wine glasses.

“Surprise baby” you hear a voice say behind your ear as arms snake around your waist. You  quickly turn around to face Jaebum who has the biggest smile on his face.

“This is too much, Jae” you say before bringing your face close to his to give him a kiss on the lips.

“Only the best for my love” he says after pulling away. He then pulls you towards the table to show you what he prepared for dinner and you couldn’t help but chuckle and kiss him some more. Your boyfriend, the sweet man that he is, ordered some pizza - your favourite.

* * *

After the pizza and wine, the both of you head towards the pillows and blankets and settle in for the movie that he had set up. He sits behind you and you lean back and rest on his chest. He pauses just before he’s about to press play.

“There’s one last surprise, babe” he says and kisses you on your temple and you laugh.

“Jaebum, I don’t know how much more of this I can take” you tease.

“You’ll love this one I promise” he says confidently.

“I’ve loved all of them baby” you reply earnestly and grab his free arm to wrap it around you tighter as he gets ready to press play.

You hear a child’s laughter from the screen and sit up instinctively. The projector then lights up and a video of a young girl is shown as she runs around the backyard with her parents chasing her around. You cover your hand with your mouth to stop from crying out but your eyes betray you as tears start to flow freely down your cheeks. The scene in front of you then changes to a video from your parents.

“Happy Birthday our dear Y/N! We love you and miss you so much. We can’t wait for you and Jaebum to come and visit again” they say before the screen goes black.

You thought the video was finished until you hear a bunch of laughter ringing through and the screen lights up with the rest of the members of GOT7. They greet you with a resounding “Happy Birthday” and each give you their well wishes as more tears stream down your face.

The video then fades out before it is replaced with one of your best friends Mina and Hani. They explain how Jaebum had planned everything and how they were so happy to have seen and spent time with you today thanks to him. They then say happy birthday and that they couldn’t wait to see you again to celebrate which leaves you a little bit confused. But before you could react, the images on the screen change again.

There are then snippets of you singing to your heart’s content, dancing along in the kitchen as you cook and just doing random things around the house or out and about. They were videos Jaebum had taken of you without you knowing. You could see the way he saw you through his eyes, and your heart was filled with so much love for him. You were about to turn around and thank him when the video then switches to one of him sitting on your couch and he clears his throat before he started speaking.

“Hello Y/N, my love. Happy Birthday! I hope you have loved every surprise I had for you so far because I certainly loved making them happen for you so that I could finally show you how thankful I am. I will be eternally thankful at the fact that you just waltzed into my life and turned it upside down, for the better. You make me a better friend, a better leader and a better lover; and I can’t wait to show you how thankful I am, for the rest of our lives. I can’t wait to wake up to your beautiful face every morning and to spend the rest of our days with our beautiful children. I can’t wait to make you as happy as you make me” he says in the video and pauses while staring back at you.

You then feel gentle arms wrap around you and gently turn you around so that you’re facing him. You smile and cry at him which makes him lightly chuckle as you wipe tears from your face. You then realise that he’s also been crying. He then takes a red velvet box from his pocket and opens it in front of you as you gasp and cover your mouth. Jaebum then starts to speak along with the video and says,

“Y/N, I love you more than words can say. Will you be mine, forever?”

You sat there staring at him, trying to absorb everything that has happened, before lunging yourself at him and answering him through a kiss that you poured all your emotions into. You finally pull away after a moment and place your forehead against his.

“Is that a yes?” Jaebum teases.

“Yes, it definitely is” you giggle before giving him a quick peck and sitting back down. Jaebum pulls the ring out from the box and puts it on your finger. “It’s beautiful, Jae” you say as you smile up at him.

“Thank you, for the best birthday ever” you say as you snuggle into his arms.

“Anything for you, Y/N. I love you”

“I love you too, Jaebum”


End file.
